Storm
by danseuse
Summary: Une tempête, Cuddy seule chez elle avec Rachel... Two-shots Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Voilà la tempête de cette nuit m'a donné de l'idée ce matin...Une façon pour moi d'évacuer le stress... _**__  
**_Voici la première partie, vous aurez la seconde ce soir ou au pire, demain soir..._**

**Storm. (Partie 1)**

La pluie cinglait contre les fenêtres, la tempête faisait rage au dehors.  
Il sirota son bourbon. Son appartement était situé au second étage d'un immeuble, il ne risquait rien...  
L'alerte météorologique avait été donnée en début de soirée : vents violents pouvant atteindre les 150-160 km/heure. Alerte rouge. La population devait rester cloîtrée chez elle.

Autre gorgée de bourbon...  
Autre rafale de vent...  
Il pensa à Cuddy, seule dans sa maison avec sa fille.  
Autre gorgée de bourbon...  
Autre rafale de vent...

Il tendit sa main et décrocha son téléphone pour le reposer maladroitement quelques minutes plus tard... Pas de tonalité....  
Autre gorgée de bourbon...  
Autre rafale de vent...Les vitres tremblèrent sous la violence de l'air.

Il se leva décidé, enfila son blouson et claqua la porte. Le trajet jusque chez elle fut long. Des gens affolés rentraient précipitamment chez eux, créant de multiples embouteillages, mêlant coups de klaxon et insultes...  
Les arbres commençaient à se plier dangereusement...  
House vit même un pylône tanguer.. Il devait faire vite.  
Il prit les ruelles adjacentes et arriva enfin devant la maison. Elle était plongée dans le noir.

Il sortit de sa voiture et avança aussi vite que possible vers la porte. Il frappa avec le pommeau de sa canne.  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.  
Seuls des pleurs d'enfants lui répondirent.  
Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra et resta quelques instants dans le hall, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Les cris aigus de Rachel ne cessaient pas.  
House hurla le nom de la doyenne et entendit faiblement sa réponse.  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé et les vit toutes deux recroquevillées dans un recoin de la pièce.

House constata de suite que la jeune femme était apeurée, ce qui n'arrangeaient pas les pleurs de sa fille. Il s'approcha et prit Rachel dans ses bras.  
Aussitôt, les pleurs se calmèrent. Le bébé ne ressentit plus la tension et s'apaisa de lui-même, rassuré.  
House se tourna vers Cuddy.  
- Votre maison est entourée d'arbres. Il faut se mettre à l'abri. On va dans votre cave.

Cuddy se releva et le suivit sans rechigner. House tenait sa canne d'une main et le bébé dans l'autre, oubliant la douleur naissante à la cuisse, due au poids de Rachel.  
- Vous avez des lampes-torches ou des bougies, des couvertures ?

La doyenne se contenta de hocher la tête sans bouger pour autant. Un craquement lourd se fit entendre au dehors et dans un cri, Cuddy se colla au diagnosticien.  
Il la regarda étonné mais l'heure n'était pas à la moquerie. Elle perdait tous ses moyens, House ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi !  
Il les emmena dans le couloir et confia Rachel à sa mère.  
- Je reviens. Restez-là.

Il alla dans la cuisine et fouilla les tiroirs. Il en sortit des bougies qu'il alluma avec son briquet.  
Il ouvrit ensuite la cave : une odeur de rance, de poussière l'assaillit et il referma violemment la porte.  
_Mauvaise idée..._  
Il retrouva Cuddy dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre mais s'était légèrement calmée.  
- Venez. Suivez-moi.

Il entra dans la chambre de Cuddy et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il disposa les bougies et les alluma toutes.  
- On va rester là jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme. Attendez-moi, je vais chercher des couvertures.

Il ressortit précipitamment et fit un détour par la cuisine. Il prit de l'eau et du lait. La fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant sursauter. Sous la force du vent, le volet avait lâché. Il referma la fenêtre non sans difficulté et se hâta de rejoindre Cuddy.  
Il prit la couverture de Rachel, la couette sur le lit de Cuddy et entra dans la salle de bain.  
Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers la doyenne. Elle berçait Rachel, ronchon.  
Il s'assit à ses cotés, s'appuya contre la baignoire et lui dit d'une voix sèche :  
- Elle ressent votre peur. Donnez la moi.

Aussitôt, le bébé s'apaisa. Il se blottit contre le torse masculin et ferma ses yeux.  
- House, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
- Je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule face à cette tempête.  
- Merci.

Il haussa les épaules et fixa Rachel. Elle s'était endormie et commençait à peser lourdement sur son bras.  
Sans un mot, Cuddy plia en deux la couverture. Elle lui reprit le bébé et l'allongea dessus, le recouvrant d'un pan qu'elle avait laissé de côté.  
Elle revint s'asseoir aux cotés du diagnosticien. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, l'un ne sachant que dire à l'autre.

Cuddy n'en revenait pas de l'attitude du médecin. Il avait été exemplaire, prenant la situation en main sans hésiter, s'occupant même de sa fille !  
Elle lui en était si reconnaissante qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui avouer. Sa présence la rassurait, la réconfortait et comme pour sa fille, elle en ressortait plus apaisée.  
Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et enlaça ses doigts.  
Il ne bougea pas et à son grand soulagement, ne retira pas sa main non plus.

Un sinistre craquement retentit suivit d'un bruit de débris violent. La maison trembla et Cuddy sursauta.  
- C'était quoi ça ?  
- A mon avis, un arbre vient de tomber sur votre maison...  
- Quoi, mais... Mais...

La terreur envahissait de nouveau son corps et elle tremblait, complètement apeurée. Elle allait réveiller Rachel si elle continuait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, serrant sa chemise dans son poing.  
Il l'entoura de son autre bras et la colla davantage à lui.

Petit à petit, elle s'apaisa... Il remonta la couette sur leurs deux corps et ils restèrent enlacés. Le silence revint, entrecoupé par le sifflement du vent qui soufflait toujours plus fort.  
Enfin, Cuddy reprit la parole, chuchotante :  
- House ?  
- Mmh...  
- Comment faites-vous pour être si calme ?

Il soupira et resserra son étreinte. Il posa son menton sur la tête brune et en inspira longuement les effluves parfumées.  
Enfin il répondit d'une voix étouffée :  
- Je suis calme car vous êtes avec moi, hors de danger.

**Tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Storm (Partie 2)**

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, Cuddy sursautant au moindre bruit.  
Ils somnolaient de temps à autre, puis se réveillaient brutalement : les volets claquaient, le vent s'infiltrait à travers les tuiles arrachées, en un sifflement horriblement aigu.  
Ils étaient toujours enlacés. Lorsque Cuddy frissonnait, House la réconfortait par une caresse dans son dos, dans ses cheveux... Et elle s'apaisait encore...  
Le tout sans un mot, sans une réflexion.  
Il était là, tout simplement.

Lorsque Rachel se réveillait, il se levait, la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme.  
Il revenait ensuite s'asseoir à côté de la doyenne et la recueillait automatiquement dans ses bras.  
Et ils attendaient longuement...  
Parlant de l'hôpital, de Rachel..  
Evitant les sujets fâcheux comme eux deux par exemple.  
Les bougies se consumèrent lentement et s'éteignirent les unes après les autres.

Avant que la dernière ne les plonge tous trois dans l'obscurité, Cuddy redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du diagnosticien. Elle caressa sa joue rugueuse et murmura un merci. Elle approcha ensuite sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer.  
L'obscurité soudaine brisa cet aparté et Cuddy se lova de nouveau contre le torse de House. Elle sentit qu'il remontait la couette et elle se laissa aller, écoutant le souffle du vent, déjà moins vigoureux.

La lueur du petit jour se montra sous la porte de la salle de bain.  
Cuddy se redressa lentement, tentant de dénouer son dos douloureux.  
Elle chuchota pour ne pas réveiller Rachel.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- 6h30.  
- Comment va votre cuisse ?  
- Bien.

Elle n'en crut pas un mot. Il se leva à son tour, par pallier, laissant le temps à sa cuisse de se chauffer. Cuddy ouvrit le tiroir du meuble puis se tourna vers lui, lui tendant deux vicodin et la bouteille d'eau.  
Pas de commentaires. Il apprécia.  
Il avala les deux comprimés et attendit l'apaisement pendant que la doyenne récupérait Rachel dans ses bras, toujours emmitouflée dans la couverture.  
Enfin, ils sortirent de leur cocon sécurisant.

Ils avancèrent lentement dans la maison, inspectant chaque pièce méticuleusement. House avait posé sa main dans la bas du dos de la jeune femme et ils avançaient ensemble.  
Dehors, le vent soufflait plus mesurèment...

La chambre de Cuddy...  
La chambre de Rachel... Toutes deux intactes.  
Le couloir...  
Ils se figèrent tandis que le vent les accueillait de plein fouet. De l'entrée du salon, ils pouvait apercevoir la rue. Tout le pan avant de la maison s'était écroulé sous le poids de l'arbre qui emplissait le salon.  
- Oh mon dieu...

Les yeux de Cuddy s'humidifièrent et elle se mit à sangloter, ne pouvant se retenir.  
_Sa maison... Sa belle maison !_  
Elle sentit la main de House se poser sur son épaule et la presser. Elle se colla encore une fois à lui.  
Le vent s'engouffrant dans la brèche réveilla Rachel qui se mit à gémir.  
House les entraîna dans la chambre de la doyenne, à l'abri du vent. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, complètement abattus.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?  
- Vos valises.  
- Quoi ?

La doyenne fixa le médecin, pleine d'incompréhension. Il évita son regard et avoua, tout en fixant un point sur le plancher :  
- Et bien, mon appartement est sécurisé. Il peut vous recevoir vous et... le sumo !  
- Ma fille n'est pas un sumo !  
- Ben, elle n'est pas légère hein pour son âge !

Elle sourit, sachant que ces derniers échanges allaient le mettre plus à l'aise. Elle lui confia Rachel et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il fit celui qui ne pouvait la porter tellement elle était lourde !  
Elle prit une valise et y fourra pêle-mêle ses vêtements et ceux de sa fille. Elle prit aussi quelques jouets.  
Elle déposa sa valise dans le couloir et retourna auprès de House.  
Elle s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte, soudain gênée :  
- Je peux aller à l'hôtel vous savez.

Il la fixa longuement avant de répondre sereinement :  
- Mon appartement est insonorisé. Votre sumo pourra hurler comme bon lui semble !

C'était sa façon à lui de refuser l'hôtel. Elle n'insista pas et le soulagea du bébé. Il secoua exagérément le bras.  
- Elle pèse combien ?  
- House....

Il prit sa valise et avança vers la porte. Elle le suivit amusée. House redevenait House. Mais elle savait que l'humour lui servait une nouvelle fois d'échappatoire à une situation peu habituelle pour lui.  
Sous cette couche ironique, il continuait d'être là pour elles et de prendre soin d'elles.  
Elle sortit de la maison et fit face à un paysage digne d'un film catastrophe : Des tuiles arrachées, des voitures abîmées, son arbre déraciné...  
Elle avança dans l'allée et jeta un dernier regard à sa maison dévastée.  
- On y va... Lisa ?

Elle hocha douloureusement la tête et le suivit, les yeux embués. Ce n'était pas demain qu'elle pourrait de nouveau vivre dans sa maison.

House se glissa sous les draps éreinté. La journée avait été difficile. Il avait effectué de nombreux aller-retours entre son appartement et la maison de Cuddy, rapportant à chaque voyage des affaires pour le bébé.  
Il avait ensuite fait en sorte que l'intérieur de la maison soit protégé de toute tentative de vol, en stockant le plus coûteux chez un garde-meuble, usant de toute son énergie et de toute sa stratégie pour trouver des déménageurs disponibles immédiatement.

Il était maintenant plus de 23 heures et il pouvait enfin se détendre. Il avait laissé sa chambre à Cuddy et à Rachel, prenant lui-même le canapé.  
Sa vie allait être bouleversée pendant un long moment mais il ne regretta pas sa décision une seule seconde.  
Il soupira et ferma les yeux, détendu.

Il sentit soudain un corps chaud se glisser à ses côtés et se blottir contre lui.  
- Cuddy, il fallait me le dire avant que mon corps d'athlète vous attirait ! Je n'aurai pas défait mon canapé !  
- Chut House ... Dormez maintenant.

Il sourit dans la pénombre et serra la jeune femme contre lui...

**FIN.**


End file.
